


Steel Daisies

by Wave_Walker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave_Walker/pseuds/Wave_Walker
Summary: The DPD is stuck in a case that involves a series of murders. The serial killer doesn’t hesitate to kill human or android and even though the revolution has ended, more bloodshed has come from this line of killings and it falls onto the DPD to stop them. With the help of a detective from Georgia, Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor are going to solve the case before it’s too late.





	1. A New Face

December 17th, 2038 11:58:34

Detroit was in a normal state of nightly snow. It was quiet and Hank groaned as he began to get up. Another late day at the office for him, he supposed. Still, he was a bit surprised to see Fowler stepped out of his office. “Hank, Gavin, in my office.” The older man glanced towards the scarred detective, making the young man lightly dismiss him before walking towards the office. “Stay here, Connor. I’ll tell ya what it’s all about.” Hank said to his partner, the android nodding as he adjusted his tie. “Hopefully Reed won’t cause a scene.” He said as Hank couldn’t help but let a light chuckle come out of his mouth. “You and me both.” Hank walked out of the bullpen, closing the door to Fowler’s office and sitting down as he gestured him to. “Now, I know you two aren’t on the best terms, but due to the recent killings of both humans and androids, I figured we need more help. The case isn’t just yours anymore, Gavin, it’s Hank’s too.” He said as Gavin held his tongue since he could complain about it after. Hank noticed Gavin’s hand that gripped the chair arm began to tighten, his knuckles turning white. “We’re also calling in a detective from Georgia. She‘s on her way to becoming a lieutenant and she only has two unsolved cases. She’s got a good reputation, so I’ve already asked and assigned her to the case. The Carrolton Police Department has already sent her over. She’ll be here in the morning so be ready for her.” Fowler said as Gavin shook his head. “Why’re we letting some outsider take the case too? Why the hell do I have to work with Hank and Tinca- Connor plus some chick I don’t even know!” He yelled as Fowler sighed, watching as Hank did as well. “Listen, we need help on this case and she’s ready to help. She’s eager to get in and help. She’s helping this case, with or without you. So what’s it gonna be?” He asked as Gavin finally agreed but soon got up to leave. Hank heard the door open but then also heard the door to outside open. He turned, ready to give a witty comment but stopped as he saw the brunette girl standing by the door. She was wearing some baggy sweat pants with the logo ‘New Orleans Saints’ and a large hoodie with Spongebob Squarepants on it. She was a character. Oh, let’s not forget the socks with flip flops. “Captain Fowler! Thank god you’re still here! I was too anxious about the trip that I just ran here.” Gavin stared at her as she hurried towards the office, Fowler already walking out to stand next to Hank. “Sorry about my appearance, I like to be comfy whenever I travel.” She said as she held her hand out towards him. Hank already heard the southern drawl from her, noticing the certain words that were worse with the accent than others. “I’d love the files to go over them in my hotel room. Hopefully they still have it open for me. I told them I’d be there six hours ago, but you know Atlanta flights! Always delayed somehow!” She giggled as she gasped and looked at Hank. “My apologies! I’m Bayley Dobson!” She said as she immediately shook his hand. “Hank Anderson.” He said bluntly as she nodded. “Lieutenant Anderson! I should’ve known!” She said as Fowler ushered them down the stairs. “If you want the files, you’ll need to talk to Connor or Gavin Reed. They’ll have a lot of information about it.” Fowler said as he patted her shoulder. “I’ll be heading out soon. Tomorrow, you’ll been to be here early and ready to start.” He said as she nodded. “You got it.” She nodded as he walked away. Connor had already stood and didn’t even notice Gavin standing next to him. They both noticed her sun kissed skin, realizing she still had a very dark tan in the winter. Her dark chocolate hair cascaded in her face lightly from her messy bun that didn’t even help hold up her hair, really. Her eyes shined with determination that stayed nice and secure in a deep color of Prussian blue and a hint of leafy green. She glanced over towards them and smiled, waving as she walked over. Hank leaned against the bar to watch. He could tell something was off about how Connor stared. He wasn’t just staring like normal, he was full on staring at everything about her. Odd. “Nice to meet y’all, I’m Bayley Dobson.” She smiled as Connor gently gave a lopsided grin and reached out to shake her hand, but he was knocked out of the way by Gavin. “Nice to meet you, sweet cheeks. Let me guess, you wanted to me a guy like me?” He asked with a grin as Bayley couldn’t help but laugh. “Can’t day I wanted to meet a guy like you, but I’m not complaining that I have met you! What’s your name?” She asked as he grinned. “Gavin Reed. Don’t worry, I’ll be the best partner for this job... And for some personal activities too. The files are on my desk. Don’t waste your time with this thing either, its not gonna help you in the case.” He said with a wink before heading over to his desk to grab his stuff and leave. The three watched as he left before she hummed and looked towards Connor. “So, you’re the deviant hunter I heard so much about! Congrats on the deviancy! Having human emotions must be weird though!” She grinned as she gently grabbed his hand to shake. “It’s a real honor to meet you, Connor. You’ve done a lot of androids a mighty good thing.” She grinned as he continued to stare, surprise on his face. His internal cooling system began to give warning on how he was heating up too fast to be cooled to an appropriate leave, but he didn’t even realize. There was something different about her. She was so different and it was amazing. “Detective Dobson, you said you didn’t know if your hotel room was still available, right?” He finally spoke, making her gasp but a smile was still on her face. He spoke to her! Good, she could work with that. “Yeah, sadly my flight was delayed so much and I wanted to come and let y’all know that I had got here and to take the files I needed.” She said as he glanced towards Hank, watching as the older man raised an eyebrow. “Come stay with us.” Connor said as Hank and Bayley both gasped. “I don’t wanna be rude, really! I’ll just find another hotel room, it’s fine!” She tried to reason but Connor still held her hand in his, not even beginning to let go. Hank could tell he was determined by this and cursed under his breath. “Dammit, Connor... Fine, fine! Come on, kid. Let’s head to my house. Hope you don’t mind old cars.” He said as she grinned. “How about a 1986 Ford Mustang?” She asked as he chuckled. “Not a Mustang, but I like your style.” He said as he began to walk out of the precinct. Connor followed behind her, finally letting go of her hand whenever she grabbed her luggage. Two large bags, but he assumed that was because of how long she may have to stay. “Sorry, I got a lot of shit to bring. Most of it is underwear.” She said as Connor helped put the bags into the trunk as Hank went to sit in the driver’s side. “Why pack so much underwear?” He asked as Baylee grinned and shrugged. “I guess I got so excited I packed too much.” She said as she patted his arm before going to sit in the back seat. Connor could feel his face heat up from the contact and soon exhaled. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Strange Girl

December 18th, 2038 5:45:21 am

Connor didn’t need sleep. In fact, he didn’t even want to sleep, but he felt restless even without the need for it. He couldn’t figure out why he was so anxious, but perhaps it was because of the female who took to the spare room in Hank’s home. Speaking of the older man, he walked out of his bed room, grumbling as he rubbed his eyes. “Morning, Hank.” Connor said casually as he nodded. “Morning to you too. What the hell are you doing staring at the door?” He asked, making the android realize he had been staring at Bayley’s door. “Oh, I was about to go wake her up. It’s almost time for us to be there.” He said as Hank nodded, going to fix himself a cup of coffee to really wake up. Connor walked over to the door and was lightly startled as Sumo managed to jolt through as he lightly opened the door. The female had an open file of papers but along with a large screen that she typed out on. She let out a surprise gasp as Sumo jumped onto her bed. She grinned as she hugged onto the furry beast, making her giggle and snuggle to him lightly. “Hi, buddy! You’re a good boy! Who’s a good boy?” She asked as Sumo barked in excitement lightly. Connor noticed she had headphones on, already hearing the soft playing of music. He tilted his head lightly as she lightly put everything down before she gently picked Sumo up, giggling as he licked her face. “Strong enough to lift Sumo, I see.” He said as she tilted her head. “What!? Sorry! Can’t hear you!” She said loudly as Connor walked over and got closer to her ear. “I said, you’re strong enough to lift Sumo.” He said louder as Bayley nodded. “Yep! I make sure to be strong enough to carry an adult male if there’s ever a need for it!” She grinned before grunting. “Still, it gets heavy!” She said as she walked out, the headphones still in her ears as she sat the Saint Bernard down in the kitchen. “Morning, Anderson!” She said loudly as he grumbled before noticing the headphones. “You have to listen to your daily country to start the day?” He asked loudly, chuckling as she shook her head. “Nah! It’s rap! It’s the only music that’ll keep me awake!” She yelled as she took out one of the earpieces and smiled. “I only listen to country when I visit the southern part of Georgia.” She stated as Connor looked down in confusion. Georgia was already apart of the nation’s south, wasn’t it? He could hear Hank scoff as he sipped at his coffee. “Want some? You can make some more.” He said as she shook her head. “I’ll drink some milk, if ya got any.” She said as Hank shook his head. “Sorry, kid, not really a milk fan.” He said a bit confused as she put the earpiece back in to go gather the folders and tech she had in the room. “Strange girl, isn’t she?” Hank asked as Connor lightly nodded. “Strange is a rather accurate way to describe her... But also unique.” He said as Hank nodded. “To her face, she’s unique.” There was silently agreement as they both continued to get ready to head to the DPD.

7:33:53 am

“The way I see it, the suspect is obviously going in a pattern. Every other android is a human. You can say they’re mostly targeting androids, but what kind of androids?” Bayley asked as she stood in front of the three men as she explained her findings. “Most of them are like nanny bots or something, right?” Gavin asked as she lightly sighed. “That’s not what I was going for but yes. Most of them are assistant androids. Mostly for house work and such... But they have something else in common... That’s deviancy. Each one of them are deviants. The humans who were killed were known to be deviant supports. Though there aren’t many, they’re still here.” She explained as the three continued to stare. “This guy probably isn’t just one guy... Maybe he’s apart of a group. Each kill is the same. Tied to their beds and their throat is slit. Everything is the same, even to the position of each body. If this pattern of attacks is what I’m thinking, then the killer is gonna go after a human next.” She said as Gavin simply leaned back in his chair. “That’s a stupid thought.” He casually said as he stood up. “Sorry, baby, I’m not into girls who jump to conclusions like this.” He said as he walked away, chuckling at the thought of her actually being able to solve a case in just a matter of hours. “Don’t mind him, he’s an ass.” Hank casually said as she shrugged. “What do y’all think?” She asked with a smile as Connor felt her take away the breath he didn’t even need before he nodded. “Yes, Detective. I believe your pattern of reasoning is right. It makes more sense, but what about the times the pattern was altered? There is also the time that more humans were killed then androids.” He said as Hank nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Correct. I already have a solution for that. Those kills happened on October 13th, October 17th, and October 23rd. Those dates correspond with the beginning and end of Android March that also had humans joined in to show that some humans believed in them as people... The humans that were killed on those days were also the ones who spoke loudest in those events. They’ve been watching for a while.” She said as the two men sat in thought. She was right, at least so it seemed. “So, what exactly do you plan on doing?” Hank asked as she sat down in the chair in front of them, pulling up a certain page on her tablet. “Well, I was thinking of staking our some places, but I’m not sure where exactly to go... but I’m gonna try to look it up more. Right now, I have four basic places to go.” She mumbled as she tapped a bit before smiling. “Con, you should be getting them now.” She said as Connor nodded before he stopped and looked confused. “Excuse me, what did you call me?” He asked as she nervously bit her painted pointer finger nails. He could already see the paint slightly begin to chip off. “Oh, well... I gave you a nickname since I thought we were friends. I do that with everyone who’s a friend of mine.” She said, almost ready to apologize before Hank laughed. “Really? There you go, Connor. You’ve got yourself a new nickname.” He said as he stood, stretching lightly as he did. “I’m going to go sit at my desk, probably pretend to do work since you’ve done most of it. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Dobson.” He said, he patted her shoulder as left the small conference room which made her smile wider. “Thanks, Ander Man.” She mumbled before waving at Connor. “I’ll see you later, Con! I’m probably gonna go do some more research.” She said before she left as well, but had Connor following behind her to leave the room. He watched her walk off before walking towards his desk, sitting down and sighing lightly. “What’s the matter? Not like the name she gave you?” Hank asked as Connor hummed. “I’m not sure... I’ve never experienced this type of emotion and I’m worried it is not a positive one around her...” He explained as Hank patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you’re just a bit excited. This case is finally going somewhere. Don’t worry about it.” He said lightly as Connor nodded but his LED continually flashed yellow. He was thinking about a lot, but he soon calmed down and got to work typing a report up for Hank. He didn’t need to worry about it.


	3. The Mystery Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y’all!! I’m so sorry for my inability to post anything in like forever! I’m currently enrolled in college and that takes a lot! I was actually thinking about starting a new story with short stories, but I realized I needed to update this one so here’s a quick chapter!! Thank you for being so patient!!

December 20th, 2038 10:32:22 pm

Connor sat in the car with Hank, silent as they watched out the window. It was a small apartment that Bayley had said was best bet for one of their perpetrators. She was actually in a different location, but she had Connor on the phone as she sat casually in a coffee shop across from the other spot. She sent Gavin to a third location, much to his dismay, but it was she didn’t think would have much activity. She didn’t mind Gavin, but she knew he was trying to act badass to prove to her he was better than Connor. Kinda hard when he was an android, but he was also deviant. Deviant made mistakes... At least, she thinks they do. Bayley noticed a blonde woman stepping out of the apartment in front of her, quickly pulling up her hood before walking down the street. The brunette felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, biting her lip before getting up. She could hear Connor asking what she was doing, but she ignored him, even hanging up as she pursed the blonde. She was a few people behind her, watching as she took a sharp turn down an alley way. Bayley quickly followed but was surprised to see she had basically disappeared. She huffed, feeling the rain it hit face. Of course it would start to rain now. She heard her phone ringing loudly, finally snapping herself out of the aggravated failing feeling. She answered, opening her mouth to reply to Connor that she was fine but was hit by a piece of wood. The blonde woman, hurried past her, sprinting down the street. Bayley staggered, her phone on the ground and Connor calling to her. That was forgotten as she quickly followed after the woman, there was too much at stake. She grabbed her gun, having as a just in case before she yelled out. “DPD, stop!!” She was beginning to catch up before someone slammed into her. Her head hit the concrete, making her yell in pain before she began to stand up, holding her head. She looked around, noticing the woman was far gone and hit the concrete beneath her. “Fuck!” She hissed before heading tired squeal to a stop, the sound of a car door opening and Connor hurrying over to check on her. “Why didn’t you call for us?” He asked seriously as she huffed, holding onto his arm as he helped her up. She gripped her head, whining at the feeling and the world’s spinning in her vision. “A minor concussion. Come on.” He assessed before helping her to the car, watching as she let out an irritated sigh. “I almost had her.” She mumbled as Hank turned to look at her in the back. “Who?” He asked before she looked towards her hands. “I... I’m not sure... But I’m sure she has something to do with those attacks.” She said before Hank and Connor grew quiet before he started the car again, beginning to head to his home.  
The next morning, the news reported on two more deaths a mile from where Bayley had lost the blonde woman.


End file.
